First Time
by wiblywoblytimeywimey
Summary: Prequel to "Little Red" and "99 Problems". There are first times for everything. The first kiss. The first make out session. The first time Bella and Jasper have sex, he doesn't even take his coat off.


**A/N: **Look what I wrote! I know you wanted it, I've got it for you. The prequel to "Little Red" and "99 Problems". I may write another story about what happens when Jasper finds out that Edward found out about Jasper boning Edward's ex-girlfriend... yeah...

_There he goes,  
__My baby walks so slow,  
__Sexual, tic tac toe,  
Yeah I know we both know,  
It isn't time, no,  
But could you be m-mine?_

_We'll never get too far,  
Just you, me, and the bar,  
Silly ménage à trois, sometimes,  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
_

_Oh baby, light's on,  
But your mom's not home,  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey,  
With this fever, fever, yeah,  
My one and own,  
I wanna get you alone,  
Give you fever, fever, yeah._

- Fever, Adam Lambert

* * *

Jasper is completely okay with acting as if he isn't attracted to his brother's girlfriend. Or he was, at least.

The change in his relationship with Bella begins the night of the baseball game that starts James' pursuit of the brunette. Edward is talking with Alice about what they're going to do once they get Bella to Phoenix.

Long story short, Jasper ends up in Bella's room – with Bella – whilst she hurriedly packs her things into a duffel bag. Jasper throws pieces of clothing at her, trying to get her to move faster. Heaven knows what he would do if he was stuck in the small room with her any longer.

Bella, in all her clumsy glory, just has to go and fall – in her haste to pack – right into Jasper. The blond vampire knows that Bella is at least a little attracted to him. As Jasper catches her and quickly pushes her to an arm's length away, he sees her pupils are dilated, her skin flushed.

It really isn't his fault. He _tried _to pretend he wasn't attracted to his brother's girlfriend. But when Jasper pulls Bella forward and slams his lips against hers, every thought of his brother flees.

Jasper feels more than hears Bella's intake of breath as his lips mould against hers. He feels her skin heat up, her heart rate quickens. And then everything is Bella. All Jasper can smell is Bella. All he can hear is her breathy moans. All he can feel is her tongue moving against his. He catalogues everything; how to manipulate her lips, her tongue, the way her body responds to the touch of his hands.

How to sum it up in two words? Heart stopping.

The two break apart, and Jasper knows the look on his face must be one of pure terror.

"I can explain." Jasper stutters out. Before either of them can get another word out, Edward climbs through the window, saying something about what Bella needs to tell Charlie.

That was close.

Bella and Jasper didn't talk about the kiss they shared in her room. And when the pinned-to-the-wall-after-Alice-left-to-buy-food-for-the-human kiss happened, they didn't speak of that either.

Bella swore to herself she would never kiss Jasper again. She always thought of herself as a loyal girlfriend, and it was going to stay that way. But when Alice left the hotel room and Bella's eyes met Jasper's, they immediately picked up where they'd left off in her room back in Forks.

Over the next few days, every time Alice left the room, Jasper and Bella would have their hands all over each other. Their occasional kissing sessions quickly turned into the occasional rutting against whatever piece of furniture happened to be closest to them.

No one had ever made Bella feel so alive. Not even Edward.

* * *

The first time there's skin on skin contact is after prom. Edward was always around, and Jasper hadn't kissed Bella since she was in hospital after James attacked her.

The family is out on a hunting trip and Jasper is babysitting Bella. There's awkwardness in the air for the first few minutes after the family leave, but then Jasper begins to practically fuck Bella's mouth with his tongue, because that's all Bella can think of to call is; tongue fucking.

Then Bella is popping the button of Jasper's jeans open and yanking the zip down and her hand is suddenly down his pants. Jasper hisses out his approval and ruts in Bella's hand. The young brunette doesn't know exactly what she's doing, but she takes Jasper's erotic groans as encouragement and moves her small hand along his shaft.

The friction has Jasper rolling his eyes into the back of his head, and an embarrassingly short time later, he arches his back and comes with a cry.

Jasper returns the favour and Bella finds herself splayed out on the kitchen counter with Jasper's head between her legs.

* * *

The first time Bella and Jasper have sex, Jasper doesn't even take off his coat.

It's a week after Edward broke Bella's heart and left her. Charlie's out on a fishing trip while Bella lies on the couch, feeling absolutely miserable.

"Bella?" A deep voice comes from behind Bella. She turns her head to see Jasper standing near the front door. He wears dark jeans, a dark shirt, black converses and a black trench coat. His blond mop of hair nearly hangs in his eyes.

Bella wants to get up, to kiss Jasper, to make the pain go away, but she can't seem to move. The fact that Edward never wanted her is still cripplingly painful. Perhaps Jasper never wanted her either. Perhaps Bella was just a convenient piece of ass.

"I'm sorry about Edward." Jasper says, moving closer to Bella. "I'm sorry he broke your heart."

Bella still doesn't say anything, and Jasper moves closer.

"I came to see if you're okay." Jasper informs her.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" It comes out sounding harsher than Bella intended and Jasper flinches slightly.

"Right, sorry, stupid question," Jasper mutters. "I'll go, if that's what you want. Do you want me to go?"

When Bella doesn't reply, Jasper nods and turns towards the door.

"Wait." Bella calls before Jasper's gone. She knows this is a mistake, Jasper doesn't want her. But he's here now, and that's all Bella needs.

She does something Jasper isn't expecting. She wraps her arms around him and presses her face into his chest; she _hugs _him. And he embraces her back.

Jasper pressed kisses to Bella's head and tightens his arms around her. All Bella has to do is tilt her neck back and Jasper's lips will be pressing against hers. And that's exactly what she does.

Jasper kisses her cautiously at first, but then – just like all their other kisses – it becomes frenzied and passionate. Jasper isn't gentle and neither is Bella. She lets all of her anger pour into the kiss, every emotion she's felt since Jasper first kissed her.

The blond vampire doesn't even take off his coat. He simple backs the brunette against the wall, rutting against her.

Bella knows how this is going to go; she'll give Jasper a hand job and Jasper will finger her and then they'll go their separate ways. But Bella won't have that this time. No, she needs _more_. Her body hungers and cries for more. So when she draws Jasper's zip down, instead of diving straight in, she pulls Jasper's jeans and boxers down until their around his thighs.

Jasper pulls back and watches as Bella removes her pyjama pants.

"Are you sure?" Jasper mutters, his voice thick and ruff with lust. He doesn't want her to see it, but if Bella gets too nervous and backs out, Jasper will be very disappointed.

Much to Jasper's relief, Bella nods, and then Jasper is pulling down her underwear and wrapping her pale legs around his waist.

_He doesn't even take off his coat_. Bella knows she'll feel some shame about this later; her first time up against a wall with her ex-boyfriend's brother and he doesn't even bother to remove all of his clothes.

When Jasper pulls Bella's tank top off, he's relieved to find she isn't wearing a bra. If only he wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd really enjoy some skin on skin contact right about now.

Bella grabs Jasper's member almost violently and Jasper sucks in a harsh breath. But it turns into a moan as Bella presses his head against her entrance.

Jasper could _really _use some upper body skin on skin contact. But _oh God _not tonight.

Even with all his years of experience, Jasper is surprised he doesn't come at the first inch. Bella is just so tight, and it takes everything for Jasper not to thrust up into the overwhelming heat. Jasper can't remember being with someone so _warm_.

Bella takes it slowly and she soon realises her ass is touching Jasper's thighs.

"Oh God," Jasper groans, throwing his head back and grasping Bella's hips.

Bella tries to move her hips, but Jasper's hold on her renders her immobile.

"Wait." Jasper whispers into her ear. He moves her away from the wall and lays her gently down on the wooden floor of the front entrance.

Does it seem less shameful? First time with your ex-boyfriend's brother on the floor and he can't be bothered to even take off his clothes.

For a moment, Jasper doesn't do anything. He doesn't move, he simply stares down at Bella.

And then he pulls his hips back and snaps them forward, making Bella skid slightly on the wooden floor. That's good, very good, but not quite enough.

"Harder." Bella mutters but Jasper's pace doesn't change. "Please Jasper, please. You won't hurt me. Just do it."

"Do what?" Jasper whispers seductively in her ear, making her shiver. This is a side of Jasper Bella loved to see. The side that took control, dominated her, _owned _her. "I want to hear you say it."

"Jasper," Bella whined, pushing her hips back against his, trying to get more friction and failing miserably.

"Say it." Jasper repeats.

"I want you to fuck me." Bella gives in, digging the heels of her feet into Jasper's thighs. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Bella can practically hear the shit eating grin that Jasper must have on his face. This time when Jasper draws out, he slams back in, hard. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." Jasper whispers in her ear, gently this time. Bella nods, and moves her hands to Jasper's ass, pulling him deeper into her.

Jasper's pressure is forceful and unrelenting and it's so good, but it's still not enough. Bella moves her hips around, searching for the perfect angle. That's what it's all about really; the angles.

Bella cocks her hips and _oh God oh God that's it_.

"Fuck." Bella mutters, pushing back against Jasper. "That's perfect." Jasper grunts in reply, moving faster, pounding into her.

Jasper reaches a rhythm that has Bella's insides burning. His cock brushes her g-spot with every thrust and Bella's sure she loses her hearing for a second.

Jasper moves forward, pressing his lips to Bella's neck before moving down and sucking one of Bella's nipples into his mouth. Bella's eyes clench shut and her hips buck forward, once, twice, and she throws her head back.

Bella feels the coil in her lower stomach tighten, and then her body is jerking, and she comes loudly, clutching Jasper to her.

Jasper lets out a guttural groan at the feeling of Bella's body contracting around his rigid member. It's enough to have him following Bella, coming into her.

He sags forward, exhausted as a vampire can be, and pulls out of his brother's ex-girlfriend.

"I think next time we should do that in an actual bed." Bella breathes once Jasper is lying next to her. "And you should actually take off all your clothes."

Jasper smirks.

Maybe next time.


End file.
